Loki in Hel
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: Loki gets paid an unexpected visit in his cell one evening by his ex-lover, Sora, whom he knows to be dead. She only wished to say goodbye to her lover, her murderer- to finally have some modicum of peace in her wretched life. But when Loki learns of her eternal servitude in Hel, the trickster knows he can't leave well enough alone. Follows Thor:TDW Loki/OC


Chapter 1: A Visitor

"I wish to have an audience with the prisoner, Loki," Sora announced, folding her small hands in front of her.

The guard looked down at the elegant woman, his expression hardening as he firmly stepped in front of the entranceway leading to the dungeons. He was a burly man with dark hair and too wide a stance, which boasted only of bad form.

"You are not allowed to pass beyond this point, not without permission from the Allfather," he all but growled.

"I am a servant of Hel, I need no permission," she told him before sliding past him.

Her ice cold form sent chills down his spine and the shock of it took him a moment to realize she was now behind him. Whipping around, he raised his sword up both in warning and self-protection. He knew this person, whoever she was, was anything but harmless.

"Woman, if you continue onward you'll soon find yourself in mortal peril," he said.

"That's of no concern, I am not mortal," she informed him. "Not anymore… now if you will excuse me, I have unfinished business to tend to."

"You take one more step and I will call the elite guard!" he warned, stepping in closer so that the side of his blade was now resting at her throat. The threatening gesture did not intimidate her in the least.

"No. You will not," she said simply, before brushing her fingers across his forehead.

The moment she touched him with her icy hands, the guard shrunk back in terror, gripping hold of the nearest wall.

"I- I… I saw my death," he gasped in a panic, his eyes wide and glassy as he looked up at her in terror. "What kind of magic is this? Did you know? Did you know that is how I am to die?!"

"No. It is not for me to know anyone's fate…. Neither is it for you to know your own," with that, she touched his forehead once more with her index finger and the guard began to swoon. "When you wake up, you will not remember what I have shown you."

The man fell to the floor, his eyes rolling back into his head as he passed out. Sora continued on down the hall without worry of setting off any of the traps that lay ahead.

When she was alive, she would never have dreamed of treating a guard in such a manner. But now, she no longer lived by the rules of mortals and felt no obligation to obey them when traveling through the realms of the living. It was a freedom bought with her bond of servitude in Hel. In death, it did not matter how powerful she became, she would always have to answer to her master, Hella. Yet here, on the mortal plane, she answered to no one. She was beyond their authority for, in the end, every mortal, even those who called themselves gods, must all succumb to death.

She passed through the hallway and into the dungeons. None of the guards questioned her presence assuming she was given permission to be down there. Once she came upon the cell she was looking for, she ascended the small set of steps leading up the force field and peered in at its inhabitant.

"Loki," she called.

The trickster had his back turned to her, a leather bound book held in his right hand. He turned around, preparing to answer his visitor with a snide greeting. But he suddenly fell short of words upon seeing who it was.

Shock registered on Loki's face for but a moment before he hid behind his usual stoic veil once more. He knew she was gone, not even his strongest magic or his most cunning of tricks could bring her back to the living- back to him. His Sora was dead. Yet here she was, staring at him through the golden barrier that held him prisoner. Surely, if she was a ghost or an illusion, she would pass through it, but she did not. That could only mean she was really here with him. He knew he should feel relieved- feel some modicum of joy- but he knew there was no reason to rejoice. Though he could not yet put his finger on it, he knew Sora was not completely herself, nor would she ever be again.

"I saw you die," he said. There was a hallow tone in his voice that marked his trepidation.

"So you did," Sora nodded, her calm gaze never once leaving his. Her eyes were hard, piercing and, all at once, lifeless.

For the first time since entering his cell, Loki felt trapped. That gaze, it judged him, called his many crimes to account though she had yet to accuse him of anything. Those eyes, which he had once confessed he loved most of her visage, were near impossible to look at now for they reflected all of his sins. It was her, whom above all others, he once claimed to love the most. Her death, brought about by his actions, made him more the liar in his eyes than any other betrayal.

"You are dead and yet, you stand here before me," he said, not daring to draw nearer to her.

"Astute observation," she quipped, yet finding no joy in her witticism.

Sora ascended the last step up to his cell and rested her hand against the corner pillar as she took him in. For a prisoner, he seemed to be fairing well. Loki, though seemingly particular, could be quite adaptable when he needed.

He stared at her pale form, not daring to look away.

"You must have made Hella one tempting offer," he sneered, his attitude suddenly becoming derisive. Sora, however, was used to his cheekiness and was not put off by his changeable manner.

"Actually, she made _me_ an offer- to travel between the worlds of the dead and the living as her official messenger," she informed him. "Seeing as I have accepted, I am now a servant of Hel."

"A servant," Loki sniffed. "I would have made you a queen."

"I prefer Hel," she replied honestly. Her sharp indifference was beginning to put Loki on edge. She had never been so apathetic, so cold… it made his chest tighten with a strange unpleasantness.

"So, what is your business here?" he asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay any longer.

The former consul began to pace the window of his cell, her gaze finally leaving his. "Being that I was present for the battle of New York, I was summoned by Thor to act as a witness at your trial. However, it seems you were denied one by Odin."

"And still, here you are," he observed, a snake-like grin spreading across his face.

"Yes. I came to say one final goodbye before I leave your realm for good," she told him, her gray gaze catching his once more.

Loki could not help but laugh, a tinge of fondness showed in his expression as he did. "Do you really think we will ever truly say goodbye, Sora?"

"Yes, my love," she told him. Not only was her answer confident, it was final. Loki's grin quickly fell. Whether the endearment was meant to be mocking or not, it still smarted. "When you die you will go to Valhalla with the other gods and I will stay in Hel. No matter what, in the end we would have been separated by death."

"And what about now, while I still live?" He asked, knowing her ability to travel between the dead and the living meant that they were not yet fully parted.

Sora looked at him wearily. "And now? And now you have your hell, and I have mine."

Loki had not expected such a blunt reply from her. Usually he played the part of the cynic, doling out words of cruel honesty, but now it seemed as if the tables had been turned. He stared at his feet for a moment, his eyes became bright and glassy as he took in what she said. The thought of her in Hel… he had never imagined it. They were indeed worlds apart, neither one of them fated to a happy ending. He supposed they had always been traveling down this road, but it wasn't till now that he actually realized it.

"Is Hella kind to you?" he asked finally, his voice quieter than before.

"She is not cruel," she told him. Her words were pointed but they lacked her usual angry conviction. For some reason, this disheartened Loki even more. He could sense she had given up caring what he did, or how it might affect them. She was dead, a servant of the Underworld now, and he was still living, a prisoner sentenced to life in a cell.

"Goodbye, Loki."

It was not until she disappeared from his sight that a tear fell from his eye. He did not call after her; he couldn't lest he show weakness- and his pride would never allow it. Instead, he filled himself up with hate and rage. It consumed whatever feelings of guilt or grief left in him regarding his departed lover. He could forget about her, he told himself- learn to hate every memory of her until he could not remember having loved her at all.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! :) it will only take a moment and will make me super happy.


End file.
